Taking Chances
by callmemrsmiller
Summary: Sequel to The Course of True Love. Blair is trying rebuild her life but nothing stays simple for long. Who will Blair give her heart too, the man she left for the love of her life or the man she made leave her even thought it broke her heart? Final part!
1. Chapter 1

Blare was enjoying her Tuscan Salad at her favourite lunch spot Café M with Serena. Their table was surrounded by a sea of folders, papers and magazines.

"So you're sure you want red Gerbera's for the bouquet?" Blair asked as she munched on her salad.

Serena nodded, "Yes, so long as they're simple."

"Of course S with a few clusters of cropped beargrass and a simple ribbon tie it will look as though we just grabbed some flowers from a nearby garden."

"Perfect." Serena said with a smile.

"Now as to why you want that look is beyond me but hey its your wedding sweetie. Now for the rehearsal dinner I know Dan wanted quiet drinks at that local restaurant but your mother is quite insistent that at least some of the weeding celebrations need to take place on the better side of the bridge." Blair said ignoring Serena's tutting. "And Bart Bass is offering to pay for the grand hall at the Palace so Half-Price Humphreys wont have to take the padlocks off his wallet."

Serena rolled her eyes. "Fine I'll talk to Dan but I cant promise anything yet."

"Good. Just threaten him with a no-sex honeymoon, he'll be jumping through your hoops in no time." Blair said sipping her wine.

"Great marriage advice B, start using sex as a weapon before we even get married."

"It's the cornerstone of any successful marriage, the woman must control the man." Blair said very seriously. "If we let men make their own decisions the whole place would go to hell!"

Serena laughed, "After you're done planning the wedding I think you should seriously consider a career as a couples counsellor."

Blair looked at Serena as if she was crazy; "Oh yes I'm a marriage expert, I left my childhood sweetheart at the altar for his married best friend, only for him to go back to his pregnant wife!"

The usual silence followed that came whenever Chuck was mentioned.

"Have you spoken to him at all?" Serena asked.

Blair shook her head, "Nope. I forwarded your wedding invitation but he hasn't even R.S.V.P'd, which has really thrown my dinner menu off. I need to know if he'll be coming and if he is if Rebecca's coming too; otherwise they wont be able to eat!"

"Blair don't worry about any of that! What about you, are you ok?" Serena asked.

"Nope." Blair said quietly, then looked at her best friend. "But I will be after I pull off the most fabulous wedding of the year next week!"

Serena giggled and sat back in her chair, "Oh my god I cannot believe I'm getting married in a week! This is so scary, it doesn't even feel real yet!"

"Well enjoy it because it will all become reality before you know it, and then you'll just be another old married lady!" Blair teased.

"Thanks B!"

"Anytime," Blair laughed and checked her watch. "Shit S you need to go to your final dress fitting in like ten minutes. Look you go, let me know if theres any problems okay? I'll get this, you go."

"See you tonight." Serena said rising to her feet.

"Indeed you will." Blair smiled, "For the house warming of the decade."

As well as planning Serena's wedding Blair had thrown herself into apartment hunting to stop her thoughts wandering to Chuck. She desperately needed somewhere new with no memories of him and she had finally found somewhere. Serena kissed Blair on each cheek and quickly hurried off to the bridal shop. Blair took her time and finished her wine as she gathered up her many papers before settling the bill. Eventually she dragged herself to her feet and made her way passed the bar towards the door. She tried too squeeze her way through the busy tables but she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and soon collided with the man heading towards her, causing all her wedding files to fly across the floor as almost every head in the restaurant turned to look at Blair.

"Crap!" Blair yelled as she scrambled on the floor pulling the papers towards her.

"Here let me help you." Said the poor guy she had just rammed into as he bent down to Blair's level.

"No you don't have to really, it was my fault I wasn't paying attention…" she said looking up at him as he handed her a handful of papers. "thanks…" she murmured as she stared at her mysterious white night. "Nate…"

"Blair, hi…are you…are you alright?" He asked awkwardly as they both got to their feet.

Blair nodded, she was stunned to see him, he looked so different from their last encounter, he looked like the old Nate again.

"I'm okay," She said. "No harm done I'm just going to have to spend a couple of years reorganising all this."

Nate forced a laugh and looked down at the bridal magazines. "Are you getting married?"

"No!" Blair yelled. "No, no its for Serena. She and Dan get married next week, I sent you an invite…"

"Yeah of course, totally slipped my mind." Nate said looking relived at the thought it wasn't Blair getting married.

"Well I'll guess I'll see you there." Blair said wanting to get away as quickly as possible from this beyond awkward encounter. "Bye then."

"Blair wait!" Nate called after her. "Can we…I mean can I…can I buy you a drink?"

Blair surveyed him anxiously, "Nate I don't think that would be a good idea."

"please just to talk." He said almost begging. "just one drink."

"Okay," Blair said. "One drink."

They headed back into the bar, Nate ordered Blair a martini and got a seltzer for himself. There was an awful tension as they both sipped their drinks until Nate broke the silence.

"I've been meaning to call you but I didn't really know what to say…" he said, Blair was nervous she didn't know what he was going to say. "Blair I'm really sorry about everything; what happened between us, about how I acted…what I said to you…I'm sorry."

Blair was slightly stunned, of all the things she planned to do today a heart to heart with her former fiancé was not one of them.

"Nate I don't know what to say."

"I was an asshole to you after the wedding, I was just so angry and I wanted to hurt you." he continued, as Blair looked down at her feet. "But you were right, it would have been a huge mistake if we'd gotten married. Eventually it would have all fallen apart, I'm not saying the way it happened didn't hurt but…it was for the best in the end."

"Yeah…" Blair said still stunned by this rapid change, "Well you look great, a real improvement since our last meeting."

"Nate laughed, "I know I was in a bad place but its good now, I'm moving on with my life."

"That's great Nate." Blair said sincerely.

"So how have you been?" He asked.

Blair looked down at the bar, "Well planning Serena's wedding has taken up most of my time but apart from that I've been great, just great."

Nate smiled but he knew she wasn't telling the truth, he could always tell when Blair was lying. Blair silently begged him not to push it any further or mention Chuck, she wasn't sure she could deal with it right now.

"That's great." He said as Blair breathe a small sigh of relief. "So are you back living at the penthouse with your mom?"

Blair shook her head, "No, I've been staying at the Four Seasons but I just moved into a place on Fifth. Actually I'm having a little get together tonight."

"Ahh the traditional first post-parental apartment house warming party." Nate said.

"Exactly!" "Blair paused, not sure what made her ask. "You should come."

Nate looked unsure, "Blair I don't know…"

"No Nate you should. We've known each other for as long as I can remember and we both want a fresh start right?" Nate nodded, "Look I would really like it if we could maybe try and be friends again."

Nate smiled, "I'd like that too. Okay what the hell, I'll be there."

Blair beamed at him and hopped off her barstool. "Great! See you tonight!" she said before kissing him on the cheek and leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

When most people throw house warming parties they usually get some chips and dip, maybe a keg stick on a mix CD and let the party begin. But Blair Waldorf was not most people. the living room of her newly decorated Fifth Avenue apartment was filled with off white lily's instead of balloons and Ralph Lauren muslin drapes replaced Walmart streamers. Immaculately dressed waiters continually circulated the room serving champagne, cocktails and appetizers. Blair found it almost impossible to believe but she was actually having fun for the first time in a long time, she just felt more relaxed and comfortable that she had done in past weeks.

"B the place looks fantastic!" Serena said after Blair had just given her, Dan and Jenny the grand tour.

"Really Blair the place looks great, very…" Dan said surveying the typically Upper East Side style of the apartment. "…Blair Waldorf."

"Thank you Humphreys I shall take that as a compliment. And if you two ever decide to redecorate that shoebox you call a home then please give me a call."

Dan laughed, he had become accustomed to Blair's satirical style over the years. He and Jenny headed off towards the terrace leaving Blair and Serena alone.

"So no problems at the fitting?" Blair asked.

"Nope. Not unless I balloon outwards in the next seven days."

Blair laughed, she quickly turned her head as she heard the door open but it was simply more of the usual generic Upper East Side party-goers. Blair waved and smiled at her new guests, who of course headed towards the bar first.

"Okay whats going on?" Serena asked. "who the hell are you waiting for?"

Blair suddenly became fluster, "What? No….wait what are you talking about?"

"You've been looking at the door every five minutes. And as your most fabulous guest is already here," Serena said pointing to herself. "You are obviously waiting for someone."

"I'm not." Blair said as Serena gave her the stare. "It's no one."

"Blair!"

"I'm not waiting for anyone really, its just…I invited Nate."

"What?" Serena said in total shock, "When?"

"Today. I bumped into him…literally, after lunch. We went for a drink and we talked about everything that's happened…" Blair said.

"And?" Serena demanded, hooked on this new dramatic twist in the story.

"And nothing. We've decided to try and be friends." Blair said simply.

Serena looked unconvinced. "Friends? You and Nate?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Is that so hard for you to believe?" Blair protested.

"No, no well…it's just you and Nate have never really been friends. I mean ever since we were little kids you two were Blair and Nate: Supercouple, and then you were engaged and then nothing."

Blair thought about it and Serena was right, she and Nate hadn't really ever been just friends.

"So…" Serena asked, "how did he look?"

Blair paused, "Good…he looked good." Serena raised her eyebrows. "Don't look at me like that! Nate and I are going to be just friends okay?"

"Okay, okay!" Serena said teasingly.

* * *

More time passed but still no Nate. After a certain point Blair just assumed he wasn't coming at all, he was probably just being polite when he agreed this afternoon. But Blair didn't let it bother her, she proceeded to enjoy a fair amount of the very expensive champagne she had brought. By the time the party was over Blair found herself to be quite drunk, and she wasn't the only one.

"B…" Serena slurred thrusting her arms around Blair as Dan struggle to get her jacket on. "This was the best party ever! Right Dan?"

"Oh no contest, best ever…watching the two of you get drunk and laugh at every little thing…best night of my life!" he said sarcastically.

"Oh hush you! you better be nice otherwise I will take away my permission for the wedding." Blair slurred.

"Your permission?" Dan laughed.

"Yep Serena and I couldn't possibly marry a guy the other didn't like." Blair yelled as Serena laughed. "So you better stay on my good side mister!"

"Yes ma'am!" Dan said bowing to Blair. "No guy is ever going to get in between you two is he?"

"Nope." Serena said kissing him. "Sorry. But you get as close as possible."

Serena shrieked as Dan picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Blair smiled as she watched them walk away together and she suddenly realised she was all alone, the guests had left, the caterers too. She felt an ache in her heart, these were times she hated the most, when she was by herself and had nothing to occupy her her thoughts always turned to him. The doorbell suddenly rang shaking Blair from her thoughts. Slowly she staggered to the door and opened it.

"Nate…" she murmured totally taken by surprise.

"Hey." He said softly.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming." Blair said slightly annoyed that he hadn't shown up until this late.

Nate nodded, "I wasn't going to, I know I said I would but I thought it might be too weird. So I just sat in this bar around the corner from here for like three hours until I realised how stupid I was being but then I thought I might be too late…" he popped his head round the door and surveyed the empty apartment. "and either I was right or you're a lot less popular than you used to be."

Blair laughed, "Everyone just left."

"Okay, well I guess I'm just going to go then." He said turning to leave.

Blair had no idea what made her do it but she reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Nate wait, there's still a couple of bottles of champagne left if you wanna…" Blair didn't finish the sentence as she wasn't quite sure herself what she was inviting Nate in for.

Nate hesitated for a second but then said, "sure why not."

Nate followed Blair into the living room, he couldn't help but snigger to himself as she stumbled her way back in, she'd obviously already had quite her fair share of champagne this evening. Blair flopped onto her new leather couch and poured both of them drinks as Nate collapsed beside her.

"So good party?" he asked.

"Yeah, shame you missed it." Blair replied passing his drink.

"Another time."

"Yeah…" she murmured closing her eyes, she was so tired but she didn't realise how much until she sat down. They both sat quietly for a moment until Blair asked bluntly; "Nate do you think we will ever really be friends?"

"What do you mean? We are friends." Nate said smiling at her. "I don't just wandered into any strangers apartments late at night and drink champagne you know."

Blair giggled, "No I mean after everything that has happened, will it ever be ok between us?"

"of course, it will just take time. Don't worry, we'll get there." he said patting her hand softly.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." "Blair blurted out.

"Blair lets not go there now, its late and…"

Blair suddenly sat up and turned to him, "No really Nate, I'm so sorry for everything I did."

"Its in the past." He said sipping his drink.

Blair nodded, she didn't know what was going on but she could feel herself welling up.

"Hey Blair…whats wrong?" Nate asked.

Blair let out a loud sob, "Everything's a mess, my life is a mess! I don't know what to do…I don't have a job, I'm barely on speaking terms with my mother, I'm still a social leper to most people and I gave up the guy I sacrificed all that other stuff for!"

An awkward silence followed Blair's outburst, she hadn't said Chuck's name but Nate knew exactly who she was talking about.

"I heard about Chuck. I'm sorry, how are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh yeah I'm great! Look at me I'm a drunken mess." She set sobbing harder.

"No you're not, you're just hurting. Come here." he said pulling her close to him.

Blair was touched at how much Nate still cared about her, she had forgotten how good it felt to have someone comfort her, to be there for her. Nate had always been good at that. Slowly the tears subsided and Blair calmed down as Nate gently rubbed her back and soothed her. his hands began to move upwards into her hair as he gently raised her face off his shoulders up to his. Blair knew what was bout to happen but she felt powerless to stop it. Nate pressed his lips down upon hers, Blair instinctively responded. It felt just like old times, it felt good…it felt great actually. Nate was pretty much perfect, uncomplicated and he truly loved Blair, there was only one problem; he wasn't Chuck. Blair pushed Nate away.

"No…Nate I cant…" she said.

Nate nodded, "I'm sorry I don't know what made me…" he said standing up. "No wait, you know what I'm not sorry. I love you Blair and I know so much has happened between us but we could try again. Blair we could have a second chance.

Blair shook her head, "Nate that would be perfect, if everything could just go back to the way it was but it cant! Despite everything that has happened I still love Chuck. I'm sorry."

Nate put his head in his hands, "Blair I'm sorry…I've fucked everything up now."

"No Nate, I really do want to try and be friends…but just friends." Blair said.

"I think I should go."

"Okay."

There was an uncertain moment as they reached the door. Nate turned back to Blair;

"We're going to be okay right?" he asked as he opened the door.

Blair smiled, "Of course we will." She leaned up and kissed Nate gently on the lips one last time. "Like you said it's just going to take time."

Suddenly there was a large bang down the hallway. Blair quickly looked and saw a dark haired guy running speedily away from them. Nate turned to Blair looking confused.

"I wonder who that was." He said raising his eyebrows.

Blair just shrugged as if she was as clueless as him but there was not a single doubt in her mind when she saw that yellow and red scarf wrapped around his neck as he ran around the corner. Chuck Bass was back.


	3. Chapter 3

"B will you calm down please you're going to have an aneurism if you carry on like this!" Serena yelled.

Blair huffed into her phone as she marched down the Palace Hotel corridor.

"I cant Serena, Chuck's back!"

"You _think _he's back, you're not sure. A man wearing a scarf is not necessarily Chuck Bass."

"Oh come on Serena. Look whatever…can you please just call your mom and find out if she knows anything." Blair pleaded.

"okay."

"Now."

"I cant do it while I'm still on the phone to you now can I B." Serena said.

"Fine, bye." Blair responded snapping her phone shut.

She didn't mean to be so rude to Serena but she had felt so uneasy since last night, ever since her mystery visitor had fled. Blair knew it was Chuck, she felt him. She finally found herself outside that all too familiar hotel door, the one that up until a couple of weeks ago she had shared with him. Blair took a deep breath and knocked firmly three times. But there was no response. She waited a moment and knocked again loudly but there was still no answer. Blair was confused, she quickly headed back down to reception.

"Excuse me." She said hurriedly.

"Ahh Miss. Waldorf, what can I do for you today?" the clerk replied with his usual clone smile.

"I was just up at the Bass suite but no one seems to be there. do you have any idea what time Chuck will be back?" she asked.

He looked at her confused, "I'm sorry I don't understand."

Blair rolled her eyes, she didn't have the time for this. "Let me break it down for you; Chuck Bass gone. What time…" she yelled as if the man were a monkey pointing down at her watch. "…he come back?"

The receptionist did his best to remain polite, "Yes I understand that but I was trying to say is Mr. Bass isn't here. he hasn't checked in."

Blair was stunned she hadn't expected that but before she could respond her cell phone rang.

"Hey." She said turning away from the receptionist.

"Hey I called my mom but apparently Bart said he hasn't heard from Chuck since he left. He's pretty sure that he's still in Europe." Serena said. Blair felt so foolish. "B are you there?"

"Yeah…sorry, thanks S. I'll talk to you later." She said hanging up.

Blair couldn't believe it, she was so sure it had been Chuck at her building last night but obviously she had been wrong. Maybe she had just convinced herself it was Chuck because she wanted it be him so badly, because she missed him so much. Blair did her best to push it from her thoughts and wanted to get back to the rest of her day. She quickly jumped in a cab and headed uptown to the Pierre Hotel. A moment later her cell phone rang once more.

"Hello?"

"Blair hey its me." Called Nate's voice from the other end.

"Hey, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm good, I just wanted to see what you were doing tonight?"

"Oh I …err." Blair racked her brains to invent some imaginary plans.

"Cause I was hoping I could take you out to dinner…" Nate could feel Blair's hesitation. "…as friends."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea…" Blair said. "I still have so much left to do for the wedding."

"Blair…" Nate protested.

"Nate I'm sorry, another time." She said before quickly hanging up.

She couldn't deal with Nate at the moment, her head was still all over the place since she had imagined seeing Chuck. She needed some space from all the madness and drama. She finally arrived at the Pierre for her meeting with the head chef to go over the final menu for the wedding. Blair had had a hell of a time convincing one of the top chefs in Manhattan to cater a wedding in Brooklyn but with a little Blair Waldorf charm he had eventually agreed. After her appointment Blair waited at reception whilst the concierge printed off the final menu list, she lazily strummed her fingers in the marble top as she waited and surveyed the lobby, which was typically filled with Japanese businessmen and European billionaire's much younger wives. Yet there was one guest who captured all of Blair's attention, sitting in the Pierre breakfast room reading the New York Times was Chuck Bass.

Blair felt as if she had just been hit by a bolt of lightening, she simply stood there is shock staring at him. There was mistake this time, no illusion Chuck was back. chuck idlely flicked through the paper, he didn't notice as Blair stumbled towards him.

"Is it really you?" she whispered.

Chuck quickly turned to her, his expression unreadable.

"Waldorf." He said curtly as he folded away his newspaper.

Blair still stood there staring at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Having my morning coffee and reading the paper." He said surveying her up and down. "Well trying to anyways."

Blair opened her mouth to respond but she had no idea what she wanted to say. So she simply say down opposite him instead, Chuck just stared at her coldly as she did so.

"Of course by all means join me." He said nastily.

He poured himself a refill and took another croissant, offering Blair nothing at all.

"Are you actually going to say anything or have you become a mime in my absence?" he asked.

"I…" she said her voice choking. "I wasn't expecting to see you, I'm a little taken aback. Why are you here?" she asked again.

"I'm back." he said simply.

"For good?"

"For good."

* * *

i know it was a short chapter but there is lots more to come!!xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

A tense and long silence followed Chuck's words.

"why didn't you tell me?" Blair asked.

"Maybe you should ask Nate." Chuck replied coldly. Blair opened her mouth to respond but Chuck cut her off. "Rebecca's not pregnant."

Blair felt as if she had been hit by the same bold of lightening as before, her entire chest contracted.

"She never was…it was all a lie. I don't know what she was planning to do; secretly get knocked up or fake a miscarriage. I don't know and I don't care. I'm done with the bitch." Chuck continued.

"When did you…when did you find out?" she stammered.

"Yesterday morning." He said simply munching on his croissant.

Blair was stunned, she was trying to process the million and one thoughts that were running through her head.

"But you were here yesterday? I saw you." she said very confused.

"I took the first flight back as soon as I knew the truth."

"Why?"

Chuck couldn't help but say it; "For you."

Blair was touched, her heart began to beat quickly.

"But I wouldn't have bothered had I known about yours and Archibalds romantic evening." Chuck said cruelly.

Blair's heart sank to the pit of her stomach, "It wasn't like that…it was my house warming party."

"With one guest?" he asked sarcastically.

"There were others but they had all left." Blair said truthfully.

"Convenient. I'm happy for you, I always hoped you crazy kids would work things out." Chuck continued nastily. "although I must admit even I am impressed at your speed and efficiency Waldorf, I've only been gone a few weeks and you're already over me and onto someone new…well not exactly new. But beggars cant be choosers I supposed."

"How can you say that?" Blair asked disgusted.

"I say what I see."

"_You _left me!" Blair protested.

Chuck slammed his fist on the table.

"You made me! You practically pushed me on the plane!" he yelled.

"It was the right thing to do…" Blair stammered.

"Don't give me that bullshit Blair, you couldn't handle it so you just gave up!"

"What the hell was I supposed to do huh?" Blair yelled back.

Chuck didn't reply he simply stared at her.

"I didn't tell you to leave me," she continued. "I just said I couldn't do it!"

"Oh that's so much better!" chuck said rolling his eyes.

"I was upset and confused, I needed time but you just left…without saying anything!" she said, she could feel her emotions coming out in her words.

"You said all there was to say at Lily's party…how it…us wasn't worth it." Chuck said staring dead at Blair.

She paused for a moment, trying to stop herself from bursting into tears. "Where do we go from here?"

Chuck looked at her perplexed, "What do you mean?"

"what do we do now?"

"We? Waldorf there is no we anymore, you made that choice." He snarled.

Blair could feel the tears burning in her eyes. "I don't understand."

Chuck leaned forward and whispered, "Let me break it down for you; you and I are over, done, finished!"

"you said you loved me." She whimpered. "you said I was the one."

"I said a lot of things I didn't mean." Chuck replied. "I wanted you when I couldn't have you, you were unattainable and desirable but once I got you all you did was bitch and moan! Nothing I did was ever good enough for you little Miss Perfect! You couldn't deal with all the scandal I brought into your life!"

"How can you say that? I gave up everything to be with you!" Blair spat.

"Something you never let me forget." Chuck got to his feet as the tears began to fall down Blair's cheeks. "You were right Waldorf, we were never meant to be together."

And without another word Chuck turned his back and walked away from Blair once more. She stared as he left, she carried on staring long after he had disappeared out of her sight. She quickly shook herself back to reality and scrambled in her purse for her phone. Sobbing she dialled the last person who had called her.

"Nate?"

"Blair? Are you ok?" he said worriedly.

"Never better." She lied. "Are you still free for dinner tonight?"

"Of course!" Nate replied slightly shocked at her sudden change of heart.

"Great pick me up at eight." She said snapping her phone shut.


	5. Chapter 5

Blair had pulled out all the stops for her big date with Nate, she wanted to look amazing and she knew by the look on his face when she picked her up she had succeeded. She wore her favourite Versace dress that hugged her curvaceous figure in all the right places, and its low cut back kept men's attention firmly focused on her. Blair was all smiles and delights as she and Nate chatted in the back of his stretch limo. Blair smiled continuously, laughed at all his jokes and every now and again gently touched him, just somewhere innocent like the arm or hand, nothing too forward. Blair Waldorf's charms were the epitome of subtlety, they made sure she always got what she wanted by offering the promise of more but never actually having to give it up. such tactics safeguarded her innocent reputation for years, or at least until Chuck Bass had come along.

Blair was determined that she was going to have fun tonight, in fact she was so focused on what she was doing and how she was acting, making sure that everything was perfect that it totally drained her. By the time they had reached the fish course Blair felt empty, no matter how hard she tried to force herself she didn't want to be there. the whole evening was so fake and false, it reminded her of all those awful society dinners her mother had forced her to sit through when she was younger. What made the whole evening even worse was Nate. He seemed so happy that Blair was there with him. He was happier than she had seen him in months, chatting away and smiling at Blair like a Cheshire cat, but Blair was barely even listening to him. She stared at Nate's lips as they moved continuously, nodding in agreement at the appropriate intervals but she honestly had no idea what she was talking about.

"…and then they brought the car back around!" Nate said slapping his knee as he laughed loudly. "It was hilarious!"

"Hmm." Blair murmured sipping her wine.

Nate looked longingly at her, "this is nice."

"What?" Blair asked snapping herself out of her trance.

"This is nice…us." Nate replied beaming at her.

"Oh yeah, its great."

"Kinda like old times." He continued stretching his hand across the table and taking Blair's in his but before he could say anymore they were interrupted by the waiter.

"Coffees?"

Nate looked to Blair who shook her head and quickly pulled her hand away.

"No we're okay thanks. Just the bill please." Nate said as the waiter left. "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright, just a little tire that's all…its been a busy couple of days." Blair said with a heavy sigh.

"I'll grab the bill and we'll get out of here."

Blair nodded and ten minutes later they were back in the limo, Blair staring aimlessly out at the bustling New York night. Suddenly she felt Nate's hand on her knee.

"So where to now? Drinks? Dancing?" he asked.

Blair stared at his hand on her leg. "Dancing? You hate going dancing!"

"I know but you love it." He said gently sliding his hand further up her thigh.

"No Nate! Stop!" she yelled pushing it away.

"Whats wrong?" he asked confused.

"I thought you were okay with the just being friends thing?" Blair said.

Nate stared at Blair with a puzzled look on his face, "I know but then you agreed to dinner and you were dressed so…" he said pointing at her revealing outfit. "…well look at you Blair, your dress doesn't exactly scream platonic friend date!"

Blair attempted to adjust her dress to cover her very exposed fresh but it was little use.

"I know." She said slightly ashamed.

"So what was tonight about, was it all some sort of game? A joke?" Nate asked.

"No! nothing like that…its just…" Blair didn't want to tell Nate the real reason she had accepted his dinner invitation.

"What then?"

"Chuck." She said simply.

"What about him?"

Blair looked down at the car floor, "He's back."

"Oh," Nate said slumping back in his seat. "So I was right you were just using me to get back at Chuck!"

Blair turned back to Nate, "NO Nate I swear! I saw Chuck today and he said some really horrible things and I was feeling so bad that I just wanted…you'd been so nice to me lately and I thought maybe we could go back to the way things were but I know we cant." Blair paused, "I'm so sorry Nate, I never meant to mess you around like this, I was doing this for all the wrong reasons."

There was a brief silence before Nate asked, "What did Chuck say?"

"What?" Blair was confused by the question, she had expected Nate to be yelling at her.

"What did Chuck say to you that upset you?

"Oh…err he said we were never meant to be together and that I gave up on us because I thought he wasn't good enough for me." Blair replied with a sniffle.

"Well he's right."

"Excuse me?" Blair asked stunned, she couldn't believe Nate of all people would side with Chuck.

"You are too good for him Blair," he said turning to face her giving her a warm smile which Blair did her best to return.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"Hey what are friends for." Nate said. "Don't worry about Chuck, he'll come around."

"I don't think so."

"Believe me Blair, I know what its like to loose you." he said, making Blair feel very awkward. "He'll come back to you."

The limo came to an abrupt stop, they had arrived at Blair's apartment. Blair got out slowly, she felt so tired for the last few days Nate followed closely behind.

"Thank you for tonight" she said stepping onto the pavement.

"You liar, you've been bored all night." Nate replied.

Blair let out a true laugh, she went to kiss Nate on the cheek but he grabbed her close and kissed her passionately. Eventually he released Blair, she was more confused than ever.

"Nate…what was…" she stammered.

"I just wanted to remember what it was like to kiss you one last time." He said before getting back in the limo, he rolled down the window. "Good night Blair."

"Night." She called as the limo sped away.

Blair was so exhausted, it had been quite a day all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep for about a month. But as the elevator doors opened up onto her floor she knew that dream was far away, her late night visitor had returned.

"Chuck, what are you doing here?"

Chuck was standing facing out of the window next to Blair's front door, he didn't turn as he answered her.

"I came to see you."

"How long have you been here?" she asked.

"About four hours." He replied still not looking at her.

Blair's heart skipped a beat, "What did you want?"

"I wanted to apologise to you, this afternoon I was angry and upset…" he said as Blair's heart began to beat faster. "You were right…" he continued as he finally turned to face her. "I'm still in love with you Blair."

Blair felt as if her heart was going to burst right out of her chest it was beating like crazy. Chuck slowly began to walk towards her, she couldn't wait another second he was going to kiss her, she could feel it. He was now only inches away from her, slowly she closed her eyes.

"That was until I saw you sucking Nate's face off." He snarled at her.

Blair quickly opened her eyes and looked at Chuck as he stood before her, his eyes filled with disgust.

"what?" she whispered.

"Downstairs!" Chuck yelled pointing to the window. "It was two minutes ago or are you screwing so many different guys now that you're finding it hard to keep track?"

"I'm not sleeping with Nate!" Blair yelled back. "I'm not sleeping with anyone!"

"Please." Chuck scoffed.

"That's the truth, besides I don't have to explain myself to you." Blair said furiously. "you said you wanted nothing more to do with me this afternoon!"

"Like I said I was mad, I just wanted to hurt you but then I realised I was being a jerk …you were the one Blair." Chuck said.

"I was?" Blair asked, fearful of Chuck's use of the past tense.

"Yes."

"But I'm not now?" she asked.

Chuck turned back away from her, "I don't know. I'm sick of all these games Blair."

"What games?"

"Your games!" he yelled. "You want me…no you want Nate…no you want me…no wait…its getting really old Blair, this isn't high school anymore."

"Chuck there is nothing going on with me and Nate." Blair pleaded.

"Oh really, so why have I caught the two of you together twice now!" Chuck roared at her.

"The other night was an accident…" Blair said as Chuck snorted dismissively. "…and tonight…tonight was like a goodbye kiss."

"What, one for the road?" he asked snidely.

"Something like that."

"Why the hell were you with Nate in the fist place? Another one of those parties where you two are the only guests?" Chuck asked sarcastically.

"Nate and I are trying to be friends now, he invited me to dinner and I said yes." She said.

"SO it was a date?"

"No, like I said we are trying to be friends." She repeated.

"Please. If you're just friends then why are you all dressed up like a Park Avenue hooker?" chuck asked surveying Blair up and down. "You don't put on the super-slut outfit when you have dinner with Serena or any of your other friends! Nate must feel very special!"

Blair had grown so tired of Chuck's abuse, "Look what the hell do you want from me Chuck?"

Chuck gave Blair a look of sheer disgust."

"Nothing. I want absolutely nothing from you Waldorf." He said before storming past her and pressing for the elevator. The doors opened and he stepped forward. "I'm done." He said before the doors shut leaving Blair abandoned in the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

Blair had not spoken to Chuck since their most recent showdown but not for lack of trying, she'd called him about a hundred times and left countless messages for him at the Pierre. She was sure the staff thought Blair was some kind of crazy stalker or something, they'd probably ban her from the lobby soon. But Chuck hadn't replied, not even to leave a nasty 'stay-away-from-me' message. It seemed he really was done with Blair for good, but Blair didn't care she wasn't done with him yet and so had resorted to pumping others for information, namely Lily and Serena.

"So you haven't spoken to him at all?" Blair quizzed Lily.

"No Blair, I'm sorry but like I told you earlier Charles and Bart are still at loggerheads with one another so Charles hasn't exactly been dying to get in touch with me." Lily replied with a sigh, she could see the disappointment on Blair's face. "I'm sure he'll be in touch once he calms down Blair. Come on lets try and enjoy the party."

Blair nodded and sipped her cosmopolitan. Lily was right Blair needed to force herself to enjoy tonight, it was Serena's batchelorette party after all. Blair had spent a lot of time and energy, not to mention money organising it. The night had started off at one of New York's most exclusive restraints where they enjoyed a delicious seven course meal in their own private room, each guest had received their own luxury gift bag full of goodies. The second part of the night was all access to Bungalow 8 nightclub, with their own VIP area with champagne and cocktails served up by gorgeous half naked waiters, obviously auditioned by Serena and Blair.

Serena was having a great night, enjoying the limitless champagne and cocktails. Blair looked over at her best friend as she danced away on the table top with Jenny, both of them singing along to the music at the top of their lungs. Blair smiled to herself, despite all the crazy stuff that was going on with her and Chuck it made her feel to good to see Serena so happy. But she just couldn't get Chuck out of her head, she couldn't believe what a mess she had made of everything. Slowly Blair slunk away and slumped onto a barstool.

"Another cosmopolitan please." She mumbled to the barmen.

"Hey you!" Serena yelled with a giggle sliding onto the stool next to Blair.

"Hey party girl." Blair replied forcing a smile.

"What's up with you miss misery? Come join the fun!" Serena said hugging Blairs arm.

Blair shook her head, "I've got all the fun I need right here." She said raising her glass.

"Come on B you cant let Chuck get to you like this, hes just a asshole! Once he realises letting you go was the stupidest thing he's ever done, which I might add is saying something, he'll be back like that!" Serena continued snapping her fingers.

Blair kissed her best friend on the forehead, "Oh my dear Serena you are so naïve, but I love you for it."

"Look it's time you forget about stupid Chuck and forget about all that stupid Rebecca crap and start enjoying yourself…" Serena mumbled swaying from side to side.

"And how do I do that?" Blair asked.

"With this!" Serena said reaching over the bar and grabbing a bottle of tequila and two shot glasses, Blair grinned at her friend.

"Now that's the best idea you've had all night!"

* * *

Three hours and one and a half bottles of tequila later Blair found herself standing outside Chuck's new hotel suite door. She took an deep breath and banged hard on the door three times, it was late almost 2:30am so she needed to make sure he'd hear her. She heard stumbling noises on the other side of the door and a moment later the door swung open. She half expected Chuck to slam it right back in her face or start another screaming match but instead he said;

"Well…if it isn't my new favourite stalker…when people ignore your calls and messages it generally means they don't want to talk to you, not please show up at my door at 2 in the morning."

"Well if the mountain wont come to Mohammed…" Blair slurred. "Wait…" she said, thinking to herself that it didn't sound right.

"You're drunk. Fantastic." Chuck snapped.

"Nice PJs." Blair said pushing past him, as she scanned his striped silk PJs.

"Oh please come in." Chuck said closing the door as Blair swaggered in, throwing her jacket and purse to one side. "Look Blair its late so can we just skip all the meaningful comments and drama and tell me what you want?"

"Well…" Blair said turning to face Chuck but her words stopped dead when she saw a half packed suitcase next to the bed. "…you're leaving again."

"yes."

"When?" she asked.

"Tomorrow." Chuck replied.

"No!" Blair yelled so loudly she actually made Chuck jump. "I am so sick of this Chuck, you say I'm scared and don't want to fight for us but here we are again at the first sign of things not going your way you run away! You are such a spoilt child!"

"I'm the child? That's rich!" Chuck said before changing his voice to imitate Blair, "…I love you Chuck, I hate you Chuck…I love you Chuck!"

Blair scoffed, "You said you wanted to fight for us and here I am ready to fight, and here you are you are Chuck Bass ready to run with your scarf between your legs!"

"Hey lay off the scarf okay, its my thing!" Chuck said generally hurt.

"Grow up for gods sake." Blair snapped.

"Look did you come here just to yell at me or what? Cause really I'm not in the mood." Chuck asked.

Blair took a deep breath, she'd gotten so worked up she'd forgotten the reason she'd dragged her drunken self to Chuck's in the first place.

"No I didn't come here to argue…I…" she started.

"What?" Chuck asked.

Blair didn't know what to say she felt so light headed, the cocktails and tequila were starting to really kick in now. Chuck was just starting at her, standing there in his PJs his hair even more scruffy than usual and his eyes tired and heavy. Apart of her wanted to laugh but another part of her was devastated at the thought of Chuck leaving again, who knows when or if he'd ever come back this time. Slowly Blair walked towards him, she stood in front of him for a moment as Chuck stared into her eyes. Their eyes locked, but this time Chuck didn't have hurt or anger in his eyes anymore he was finally looking at Blair the way he used to before things had gotten so messed up. Blair leaned forward and kissed Chuck softly on the lips and then stepped back but only for a second as Chuck's lips were soon crashing down on hers.

Blair stumbled slightly backwards in surprise but Chuck quickly wrapped his arms around her and steadied her balance. Instinctively Blair threw her arms up and wrapped them around Chuck's neck as he kissed her feverishly. Blair purred as Chuck's hands pawed at her back until one rested finally on her hips whilst the other delved into her chestnut curls. Locked in their passionate embrace they stumbled half blinded towards the bed, Chuck playfully threw Blair onto the bed before returning to his assault of kisses. Blair quickly tugged his silk shirt over his head and pulled his face back down to hers. Chuck soon moved his hot mouthed kisses down her neck and collar bone, he'd forgotten how amazing it felt to kiss Blair, he'd forgotten how sweet her skin tasted. His kisses soon travelled down to Blair's chest, the material of her Gucci dress was restricting Chuck from doing his job properly and soon Blair was in nothing but a tiny pair of black French knickers.

Chuck hovered above Blair slightly as she lay almost naked beneath him, she was perfection. Blair grinned up at him as he stared down at her, suddenly she sprung upwards and floored Chuck so he was laid flat out on his back. Blair wrestled the remainder of his silk PJs off and threw them aside before she pounced upon Chuck devouring his mouth with her own. Chuck reacted quickly and ripped Blair's panties off so they were both now fully naked. Chuck's hands roamed all over Blair's bare skin and she purred with delight as she continued kissing Chuck passionately. Slowly Chuck sat upwards and gently fingered the throbbing core deep within her. Blair's curls fell back against her bare back as she tossed her head back and hissed. As Chuck began to increase the rhythm of his fingers Blair tightly clasped her legs around his waist and began to rub herself against Chuck's rhythm. Chuck was also soon lost in the passion of the moment, he couldn't hold on any longer he needed Blair now. He removed his fingers and lifted Blair slightly above his waist before slamming her hard back down onto him. Blair screamed at his name as Chuck quickly began to thrust himself upwards into her, she soon built her own steady pace in time with Chuck's thrust, each time she felt him rub against her burning centre she felt the hunger for him burn even greater within her.

Chuck returned his kisses once more to Blair's perfect breasts one hand on her hips holding her on top of him the other scratching at her back. Blair could do nothing but dig her nails hard into Chuck's shoulders as he continued to slam into her. They were both reaching their peaks, they had become so frantic now, Chuck lifting himself off the bed one last time before releasing himself into Blair. After Blair had cried his name one last time they remained frozen for a moment still interlocked with one another practically hovering above the bed. Chuck brushed the messed up curls away from Blair's tired face as she rested her head on his shoulders. Her eyes were still black with desire and wanting, slowly Chuck bent his head down and kissed her lips.

"I take it that means you missed me then." He panted as Blair smiled at him.


	7. Chapter 7

Blair could hear the ringing of her cell phone, it sounded as if there was a marching band playing in her hand. Half dazed she rolled out of bed and stumbled carelessly towards the noise and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" she croaked.

"B where the hell are you?" Serena shrieked from the other end.

"What? What's going on?" Blair asked as she rubbed her head, mentally cursing Serena and her tequila.

"The caterer just called and said that the salmon hasn't arrived yet!" She continued.

"S just calm down!" Blair said stumbling back to the bed. "The salmon doesn't have to be there until four and the dinners not till seven so theres plenty of time."

"B what's up with you? it's five fifteen!" Serena yelled.

"In the evening?" Blair screamed in shock.

"Yes! Where are you B I need you, the rehearsal dinners in less than two hours and its all falling apart! You planned this whole thing, people are asking me questions and I have no idea what they are talking about and…" Serena ranted sounding totally panicked.

"Serena sweetie, breathe it'll be okay…"

"Okay, okay. Where the hell are you anyways?" Serena asked.

Blair looked around the practically bare hotel room and the whole previous night flashed before her eyes. The party, the tequila, Chuck…but now he was gone again. A part of Blair always knew he'd leave, no matter what she said or did too much had happened and now it as finally over. Blair turned and looked at the empty place beside her and there on the pillow was a red and gold striped scarf. Blair picked it up and brought it to her nose, the scent of Chuck intoxicated her as one silent tear rolled down her cheek.

"B are you still there?" Serena asked sounding panicky again.

"Yeah, look I'll be there in twenty minutes okay." Blair said quickly before hanging up.

* * *

Four hours later and the panic was over, the salmon had arrived, the flowers were all ready and the champagne flowed. It was the perfect wedding rehearsal dinner.

"you know B maybe you should think about doing this full time." Serena said.

"What, planning weddings?" She asked as they sat enjoying their second slice of cheesecake.

"Yep, you're a natural. I mean its basically spending lots of other peoples money and bossing people around! Its perfect for you." Serena joked.

"I don't think I could handle all the couples, over exposure to love and happiness is not for me." Blair said as Serena frowned at her. "I've just about had my fill with you and Humphrey's…Mr and Mrs Perfect."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Dan said appearing behind them.

"It's probably the safest bet." Blair responded. "So Humphreys what do you think?"

Dan surveyed the Brooklyn restraint, it as unrecognisable. He wasn't quite sure how Blair had managed it but she had successfully transformed a basic Brooklyn eatery into an Upper East Side palace.

Finally he said, "Its perfect Blair."

Blair was generally taken aback by Dan's compliment. "Really?"

"Yes, you have surpassed yourself. I bow to your greatness." He said bowing to her. "How ever can I repay you?" he said mockingly.

"You could give up your foolish obsession with this god awful place and move back to the civilised side of the bridge." She said grinning.

Dan frowned, "Tempting, but how about a dance instead."

Blair rolled her eyes and dragged herself to her feet like a naughty child.

"Fine."

Dan took Blair's hand in his and led her over to the small makeshift dance floor.

"So Humphreys on a scale of one to ten exactly how nervous are you about tomorrow?" Blair asked.

"Err about a million." He joked.

Blair chuckled, "You needn't be. Serena loves you more than anyone I've ever known, you two are gonna make it…you have to."

"No pressure then." Dan said.

"You know what I mean, you guys have something really special." Blair shot Dan a very stern look, "Do not mess it up!"

"Me?" he asked feigning shock.

"yes."

"Why would I mess it up?" he asked.

"Because you're a guy." She said matter-of-factly.

"Oh yes of course, men are always to blame." Dan said nodding his head.

"You're finally learning Humphrey's." Blair said patting Dan on the head like a good puppy.

Dan laughed, "So how are you doing?"

"I'm good…I'm great as a matter if fact."

"Come on Blair, it cant have been easy planning the wedding with everything that's happened lately." Dan said seriously.

"What do you mean? Running out on my on wedding, being practically disowned by my mother and then ended up getting dumped by the guy I gave all that other stuff up for?" Blair said coldly.

"Well…yes." Dan replied.

"Don't worry Humphreys I'm just peachy." She said.

"so Chuck's really gone?" he asked.

"Yep, for good this time."

"You're sure about that?"

Blair huffed, "Are you deaf or just not listening, Chuck's gone."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Dan said stepping back from Blair.

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

But Dan didn't answer someone else behind Blair did.

"May I cut in?" Chuck asked.

Blair spun around 360degrees at the sound of his voice, Dan nodded and slunk quickly off the dancefloor. Chuck took Blair in his arms and began to sway her around to the beat of the music. Blair simply followed his lead as she stared at him as if he were a mirage or something, she was in complete shock. Chuck grinned at her as they danced to the music.

"You look confused Blair, and here I thought you'd be happy to see me." Chuck said.

Blair opened her mouth to respond but she didn't know what to say.

"What's this? Blair Waldorf's speechless, never thought I'd see the day." He laughed.

"I…what are you doing here? I thought you left?" she stammered.

"I did." He said. "But then I came back."

"Why?"

"I forgot my favourite scarf." He said as Blair rolled her eyes, Chuck spun he outwards. "What do you think I came back for genius?" he asked before pulling her close to him and kissing her softly.

Blair didn't even try to fight him, she simply melted in his arms. Finally they broke apart and continued dancing, only this time their bodies were much much closer. Their public reconciliation had reignited the whispers and stared but Blair couldn't care less, Chuck had finally come back to her.

"You really must stop this habit of crashing wedding rehearsals you know." Blair teased.

"I'm not crashing, I received invites to both…sent by you." he said as they continued dancing. "Admittedly I have r.s.v.p'd no to both but only because I wanted to surprise you." he said grinning at her.

"Should I warn Dan that you might try and steal his bride away?" Blair asked raising an eyebrow.

Chuck shook his head, "Not this time. I've got the bride I want."

Blair smiled, "So what now?"

"We keep dancing." He said.

"And then?" she asked.

Chuck grinned and spun her outwards once more, "Who the hell knows."


	8. Epilogue

Chuck stood up and gently tapped a silver spoon against his crystal champagne flute three times. A gradual hush fell over the packed ballroom of the Palace Hotel which was filled with Chuck's nearest and dearest. Chuck cleared his throat.

"Thank you. And now its time that you've all eagerly been waiting for…my toast…" He said.

A quiet chuckle spread throughout the room.

"…Now I know the groom has been dreading this moment ever since he foolishly asked me to be his best man, terrified of what stories I would dif up but my dear Nathaniel can breathe a heavy sigh of relief as I am under strict instructions to do no such thing…"

Chuck said playfully patting the arm of the dark haired guy sitting beside him.

"…some years ago I made another best mans speech about the importance of perseverance and forgiveness in love. I feel my own tumultuous romantic history demonstrates I have shown my fair share of perseverance; but forgiveness is a much harder thing to find. Love is not about finding that perfect person, falling in love and living happily ever after. Its about finding that person who will love you for the imperfect person you are…Once you find that person who believes you are worth that first chance all the other details will work themselves out. But without that one person willing to risk theirs with you nothing else matters…"

Chuck paused.

"…now it was many years ago I made that first best mans speech at my fathers wedding and it is with immense pride that I am here today to do the same for my own son…"

He beamed at the boy to his right.

"…Now if you'll all raise your glasses to the new Mr and Mrs Nathaniel Bass, who have been lucky enough to find that person who wants to take that chance."

The room burst into applause as Chuck hugged his son. Cheers soon followed as Nate leaned in and kissed his new bride. As Chuck sat back down the dark haired woman to his left who had been listening so intently to his speech leaned in and whispered.

"Well aren't you Mr Emotional."

Chuck turned to Blair.

"Shut up you old heartless witch!" he sneered.

"Old!" she said looking aghast.

"Sorry, sorry young hot heartless witch." He corrected himself.

"Better but I think its about time I accepted my fate…in a month or so I will officially be a grandmother." She sighed sadly as she cast a look over to the heavily pregnant girl across the table, who had she not been eight months pregnant could have passed for Blair's twin.

"Yeah but one of those sexy grandmas…just like Mrs Robinson." Chuck joked.

"you're sick." Blair replied.

"And you love it." Chuck grinned. "Anyways forty-nines not that old in grandma years."

"Grandma years! Oh god!" Blair cried.

Chuck laughed, "Come on grandma lets dance." He said leading Blair to the dance floor.

"So both the kids are married and out of the house now, you know what that means…" Chuck asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yep. Peace and quiet." Blair replied.

"Not exactly what I was getting at. We finally have the house back to ourselves for the first time in what…" he said as he worked out the dates in his head. "…twenty-five years?"

Blair smiled and pulled Chuck closer to her.

"Yes I think you could be right. We should do something special to mark this grand occasion, a nice dinner or…" she began.

"…or we could walk around naked and have sex in every room." He whispered in Blair's ear.

Blair laughed softly, "Well I can see you've given this some real thought it would be wrong of me to say no."

Chuck grinned broadly, "Indeed you know me Blair I'm just a romantic at heart."

"That you are." Blair pulled Chuck's face close to hers and kissed him. "I love you Mr Bass."

"I love you Mrs Bass…always have…always will."

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews and all of you spotted my GIGANTIC mistake with the names lol shouldn't type when your tired!!


End file.
